


Alderson's Rock

by CanineR7A7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Astrid helped Hiccup escape following their flight. While she was imprisoned, he was welcomed to a new home, one where he wouldn’t have to hide his friendship with Toothless. Years later, he returns to Berk to free the girl who helped him, aided by his new friends – including one of the four heirs.





	Alderson's Rock

Alderson’s Rock was vastly different from Berk, an island with nine months of sun, two of rain, and one of snow. The people were warriors, that was made clear with their names, though many of them were warmer and friendlier than their fearsome names stated – seriously, he never expected someone known as Bludgeon War-Hammer to be a simple farmer who always allowed the young children to have anything interesting he found with a jolly smile practically welded to his face. But the most startling difference had to be the dragons who roamed freely around the town – many of them had been born within the walls that protected the residents from the woodland beasts.

“Hey! Hiccup.” He turned to see a figure approaching him, the blood red Mohawk easily revealing their identity.

“Hey Scar.” The young woman stood beside him, her eyes only came up to his chin but he knew she could flip him over her shoulder in a second if she felt like it; thankfully he hadn’t annoyed her to that point yet.

“Haven’t seen you all week, wanted to see how you were doing.” Scar, or Scar Great-Sword II, was the youngest in her family, with three older brothers guaranteeing that she may never become Chief, but that didn’t make her any less the warrior. He’d watched her swing a great-sword around one handed, solidifying its place in her title. Everyone born on Alderson’s Rock was only given one name, their last name being the weapon they had the most skill with when they had passed a test of skill – an essential part of their lives.

“I’ve been great.” His tone still held amazement at those three words, he felt more at home on Alderson’s Rock than he ever had on Berk. Sure, he may no longer be an heir, but he would give that title up a thousand times over if it meant feeling as though he belonged somewhere.

“I hate that that still amazes you.” Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, he could feel the calluses through his tunic, he felt his shoulder relax, years later he still craved contact that didn’t leave him with a bruise. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching as the clouds rolled in the horizon. If he was still on Berk, the others would have teased him for being this close to a girl, the thought didn’t embarrass him, he wasn’t Scar’s type, and she refused any idea of that kind of relationship with him after finding out about the girl who helped him run away.

“You thinking about her again?” He nodded sadly, he had asked Astrid to come with him, but the village meant everything to her – besides, she’d promised to keep the others off his trail in case he didn’t get far enough from Berk before they tried to find him. Scar tightened her grip briefly before letting go, an action he was grateful for, he was still nervous about breaking down in front of others.

“I just wish; I just wish she would’ve come with me.” He admitted, she may have loved their home, but he knew she wouldn’t have been able to kill the dragon, not after she’d met Toothless.

“Know this Hiccup; if she ever makes her way to this island, she’ll be welcomed with open arms. Even if she did have to kill the dragon.” Scar didn’t need to add on the last part; even now the people of Alderson’s Rock still had to kill the occasional dragon, thankfully most of the time it was out of mercy.

“The only reason we haven’t offered to bring her here ourselves is because we don’t want to risk a war with Berk, not with the other islands breathing down our necks.” He merely sighed in response, Alderson’s Rock was one of few islands who had made peace with the dragons, and it was dangerous waters between them and the others.

“I know, I would’ve gone back myself but I doubt my words hold any influence any more, I don’t think they did in the first place.” Her fist thudded lightly against his back.

“Stop that. Your past doesn’t define your future; it only helps to shape it.” He smiled slightly, the people here were strangely insightful, it made a change from the single-mindedness of the people he grew up with. He heard her footsteps move away and followed without prompting, Scar had been nothing but nice to him since he showed up, and though he felt relaxed in her presence, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d eventually grow tired of him.

“I bet your dragon’s missing ya.” He hadn’t been near Toothless for a few months, while the island’s dragons enjoyed human company; they still retired to the far side of the island during the winter and rainy seasons, likely trying not to lose their wild natures. The two of them strolled through the dense woodland, Scar had long since drawn her sword, his own weapon remained on his belt – it wouldn’t be of any use to him here. The barely visible dirt path eventually gave way to rugged stone, the terrain covered with scars of battles raged years ago – A rotten spear handle protruding from a groove in the mountainside, shaft twisted and the head buried too deeply to be removed by brute force alone.

“Wait here.” He did as instructed; the terrain before them was dangerous, one of the island’s best weapons against attack. This side of the island was filled with traps, they wouldn’t deal much damage to a dragon but they could be fatal to humans – you could live on the island for years and not know where each trap lay – as the daughter of the Chief, Scar had been expected to learn, it was very fortunate that she had.

“All clear!” He headed in the direction of her voice, he’d been taught the route to the large caverns where the dragons stayed but he still had to be careful, the traps may not be checked as rigorously as they had been but the occasional cliff slides and rock falls did tend to jostle them, he’d once been told that one rock slide managed to trigger three of the traps – making the route unusable for days afterwards. He rounded the corner and watched Scar lean down to allow a baby nightmare to climb up her arm, it was almost ironic considering she almost lost her arm to one.

“Thought you didn’t like nightmares.” She didn’t startle at his voice, very little startled Scar, the girl stood up as the young dragon perched on her shoulder.

“Nah, just that one.” She nodded to a dark scaled nightmare, one that Hiccup knew would never stop snarling at Scar, though it showed the trust the people and dragons shared that he hadn’t made any further attempts to kill her.

“Right, let’s get them back to town.” She bashed the hilt of her sword against the cavern wall – it was made from a metal far more durable than what came from Berk’s mines – the dragons all whirling round. Happy growls rumbling from their throats as they burst from the mouth of the cavern, only two remained. The prosthetic fin immediately identifying Toothless as he nudged the other dragon. Its scales were somehow darker than Toothless’ but its eye was the same emerald green; Hiccup never thought he’d find another night fury, never mind a tamed one. The dragon looked at them, its other eye a pearly white with three grotesque scars over it, the dragon was covered with scars.

“Hey Ravage, ready to go home?” The dragon prowled towards his rider, the name fit him, not only because of his appearance, but because he was the reason the nightmare hadn’t killed Scar – why the nightmare snarled at her even now.

“Hey Toothless.” Hiccup laughed when the dragon bounded over to him, he could hear Scar laughing at the dragon’s cat-like nature.

“I guess he missed you too.” He looked up to see Scar leaning against Ravage, the dragon having wound his tail protectively round her, he laughed slightly when Ravage nudged her hand.

“Sorry pal, no fish right now.” The dragon huffed in disappointment, lightly whacking her head with his wing, her Mohawk surprisingly undisturbed.

“We should get back before they think I kidnapped you.” They both laughed at his comment, the people would likely believe it to be the other way round if at all. They left the cavern together, their dragons staying close to their sides. Hiccup glanced up at his friend, gaze catching on the night fury tattooed on the side of her head, a tribute to her partner. Her people were honourable, showing their trust in each other through subtle gestures – to others, the night fury tattoo would have no meaning, neither would the flames on the other side of her head – he smiled when he caught her eye, watching as she gained one of her own. The fact she allowed him to walk on her left – her most vulnerable side – was considered the ultimate show of trust on Alderson’s Rock.

“What are you staring at?” She asked in amusement, he smiled, she knew how easy it was for him to get lost in thought.

“The future Chief of Alderson’s Rock.” He answered simply, she merely laughed in reply.

“I have three brothers Hiccup, all of them older than me. I’ll be dead long before my turn comes.” She didn’t sound remorseful; she had no reason to be, even if she didn’t become Chief she’d still end up with an important council position, either as an advisor to the Chief, or a respected warrior.

“To me, you’ll always be Chief.” And she would, because she was the one who found him, the one who vouched for him. He highly doubted the people would have accepted him if he hadn’t had her backing.

“Don’t let Chop hear you say that.” She was mostly joking; Chop was her eldest brother, and the Chief’s heir. He was one of the most muscular men on the island, and though he loved his siblings dearly, he was a huge believer in respect – offering the same amount he expected back. He would probably find someone calling his sister ‘Chief’ humorous, until the time came for him to claim that title.

“Its fine Hiccup, Chop likes you well enough.” It was true, the man had been kind to Hiccup, treating him the way he would treat his siblings, there was even a rumour going round that Chop wanted to make him a member of the island’s council. However, the two of them rarely interacted after the first year, Hiccup as he was learning about his new home, and Chop as the training for his new role begun. A lot could change in a few years.

“You sure?” Because he had to know, he was still paranoid when it came to people’s opinions of him. Judging by her scowl, Scar wanted to make the people he’d grown up with pay for ingraining that paranoia into him.

“I’m sure Hiccup, I don’t see my brother that often, part of his training is learning how to be independent from his tribe. But he always asks about you, he views you as one of us, we all do.” He knew that wasn’t entirely true; there would always be those who were wary of him.

“Thanks, I needed that.” She merely smiled in reply, the rest of the walk passed in silence until they reached the town. The familiar ruckus gracing their ears as the people were reunited with their dragons. Hiccup gained a sly smile when the baker’s daughter approached them, enjoying the red hue that overtook his friend’s face.

“Hi Hiccup, hey Scar.” She had a sweet voice, sounding far too innocent to live among rugged warriors, but both of them knew better.

“Hey Allison.” Scar’s voice gained a lovesick tone, though it was still quite gruff when compared with Allison’s. The girl in question was seemingly oblivious to the effect she had on his friend.

“I was hoping you’d be able to help me, dad isn’t feeling well and we need more herbs, I don’t like going into the woodland alone.” Scar climbed onto her dragon’s back, Ravage immediately lying down to let the inexperienced girl onto his back.

“Thanks Scar.” Hiccup grinned at the murderous expression on her face, knowing she’d get him back for enjoying her torment. He watched them leave and turned to Toothless, laughing when he realised the dragon wore the same sly expression.

“Come on bud, let’s go home.” The two of them walked in silence, though Hiccup’s stride was lighter now he had his friend back at his side, the fact people smiled and called out greetings as he walked past helped. He laughed when a small group of kids pointed excitedly at him as they walked to their first class, being one of the best dragon riders had made him a bit of a celebrity to the beginners, he could tell Toothless was happy with the attention. He trudged up the hill as Toothless bounded ahead of him, the familiar sight of their home bringing a relaxed smile to his face. His house was attached to a small blacksmith’s forge near Bludgeon’s farm. The Chief had given it to him when he mentioned his apprenticeship under Gobber – the forge wasn’t as big but the equipment was better than anything Berk had. There were two forges, his which supplied the Chief’s family and anyone else Hiccup offered to help; the other supplied the rest of the town. Toothless was already nudging at the door when he made it to the top.

“Eager today aren’t you?” He laughed as he pushed the heavy iron door open; Toothless immediately shoving passed him, stopping to light the fire pit before curling up on the stone slab in the far corner of the room. Hiccup closed the door, dropping the bar before heading through the doorway that led to the forge. The space was wide open; the forge itself pressed against the wall of the house with his tools lying on the battered desk, the only other wall displayed a collection of weapons and shields. The other two walls were merely stone counters, one of them had iron bars fitted in the gap, the other had a single wooden plank leaning against it with requests hastily nailed against it.

“There go my plans.” He sighed when he saw that most of the requests were from the Chief, though the man had been kind to him, Hiccup decided it would be best to get the requests started now. The sun had dipped below the horizon when the sound of approaching footsteps caused him to halt his work, he turned just in time to see Scar slump against the serving counter.

“I take it things didn’t go well?” He asked as he extinguished the forge and removed his gloves, Scar merely sighed before righting her position, looking more exhausted than she had done earlier.

“Things were going fine until the twins showed up.” Ah, Scar’s other two brothers – twins were rare, even in Alderson’s Rock, the island’s tradition was for twin brothers (or sisters) to be given the same first name, which was all well and good provided they didn’t specialise in the same weapon.

“So we get back to town, Allison offers to help prep for Chop’s return in a few months. Which, great, but of course the boys have to overhear and think that Chop’s coming home early. So the two of us had to run round and explain to people that the Heir wouldn’t be back for a few months and that Cross and Long had misunderstood. Talon Longbow and Talon Crossbow, second and third in line – good in battle, not so good when it came to using their heads – sure the people knew the twins could get the wrong end of the stick easily, but it was always troubling when someone that close to the Chief spread rumours before checking if they were true. He could only imagine how long it took the girls to not only explain the misunderstanding, but also in a way that wouldn’t make the twins look bad.

“So, no romantic stroll with the girl of your dreams then?” He laughed when Scar flipped him off, though he knew she wasn’t really annoyed, perks of being her best-friend. He watched as she hauled herself over the counter before walking into his house, yeah he deserved that. He followed after her and watched as Toothless nuzzled her nightfury tattoo.

“So, what about you? Anything interesting happen when I ditched ya?” It was nice, he decided, that someone genuinely wanted to know how his day went – rather than asking just to be polite, or to make fun of him.

“Nah, just came back here and did some work for your dad.” He watched as she shook her head fondly, Mohawk swaying slightly with the movement.

“I should probably get him to give you some breathing room, don’t want our best blacksmith running himself ragged.” He glanced at the floor sheepishly; he still wasn’t used to being complemented.

“Don’t let Bulherend hear you say that.” Bulherend War-Axe was a seven foot, mountain of a man – one who’d lost his eye in battle and became the town blacksmith. He was honoured as a hero and had even turned down a position on the council in favour of a simpler life; he was easily the largest resident of Alderson’s Rock, largest human resident anyway.

“Ah, don’t let all that muscle fool you, the guy’s a big softie.” Hiccup snorted, that was true enough, he could remember how jarring seeing such a legendary warrior happily pet a stray kitten for hours was. The man had been one of the first to accept Hiccup, had even asked for his help on some projects that were too delicate for his battle-hardened muscle.

“I’m still convinced this is all a dream.” He admitted when their laughter faded. It was true, he’d spent many days waking up, wondering if he’d walk out the door to another dragon trying to cook him alive, another disappointed scowl on his father’s face, another tribesman trying to find something to use against him, or all of the above. He felt something hit his head, quirking a brow at the ball of paper in his lap.

“Stop torturing yourself Hiccup. This is all real; I know you might not believe it, even after everything you’ve done for us. But, you do belong here; you don’t deserve all the shit they threw at you. Hel, I’ll shout it from the highest cliff on the island if that’s what it takes – and I’m sure the others will join me.” He nodded his head in acknowledgement; he couldn’t believe it, not after people trying to force him into a mold that he couldn’t fill. Scar dropped the subject, something he was thankful for; she stayed for a while longer before letting herself out. Her words still rang in his head while he changed into a loose tunic and trouser before climbing into bed, Toothless’ snores drifting up the stairs. A series of thuds awoke him the next morning; he blinked blearily at the stairs as he stood up.

“Hiccup? You in there?” He snapped awake at Allison’s voice, they may be friends but the girl never visited him unless Scar was with her, so that meant their friend was busy. He hurried down the stairs, ignoring Toothless’ inquisitive grunt, and opened the door. Sure enough, Allison was stood on the other side.

“Hey Allison.” Hey greeted through a yawn, watching as her expression turned apologetic.

“Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry.” She quickly apologised before directing him back into the house where it was warmer.

“It’s okay, I was already waking up.” He quickly reassured her, Scar may be his best-friend but he didn’t want to see what would happen if he upset her girl, he immediately relaxed when Allison calmed down.

“That’s a relief. Scar would’ve come to get you herself but there’s been a situation.” That didn’t sound good, especially not if it kept Scar from getting him, he quickly ran up to his room and changed into his flight suit – if he didn’t know what was going on it was better to get ready for an unexpected flight. He followed Allison to the town hall, silent as she explained what she knew.

“Someone washed up on the lower beach, he only stirred for a few moments, not long enough to tell us what was wrong. But, he had a note with him, the note mentioned you.” Hiccup felt a spike of dread pierce through him, the only other people who knew him lived on Berk, he felt anxiety stirring at all the possible reasons that could’ve caused one of them to come after him. One thought burned brighter than the others, was Astrid okay?

“There’s a council session soon, everyone’s expected to be there.” The two of them hurried up the stairs and claimed their seats. The town council was made up of four tiers. The first tier was made up of three people responsible for enforcing the Chief’s wishes on the island – the General was responsible for organising the fleet, the production and maintenance of weapons and the island’s defences – the Lord (or Lady) of Dragon Domestics was responsible for the rules regarding the domesticated (or tamed) dragons, documenting the wild dragons within their borders and for deciding what measures should be taken regarding the truce between the town’s folk and the dragons – the Keeper of the Hearth was responsible for documenting the island’s resources, seasonal affairs and relations (including trade) with other islands. The second tier was the Elder’s Council, made up of the five oldest residents (not counting the Chief if they were one of them) – they gave insight as some of the wisest men and women on the island. The third tier were the Key Advisors, made up of the Chief’s family and closest friends – in the event one of them served as a tier one member, their word would carry the weight of two people – though they could only influence the Chief’s decision as fellow Council members. The final tier was the Chief – regardless of the council’s decision, he (or she) had the ultimate power to decide what must be done.

“I hope this is finished quickly, for Scar’s sake.” Hiccup nodded at her words, Scar was many things but a diplomat wasn’t one, a fact she’d expressed to both of them when they’d all been too drunk to filter their words.

“If only she could swing her sword around here.” He smiled at the light chuckle it caused, Scar was one of the best swordsmen the island had, even the most battle-hardened warriors knew to keep their distance when the heavy mass of steel was in her hand.

“Here they come.” The Chief was the first to enter, a hulking man with a raven beard – streaked with grey long before his time – a rather beautiful woman trailing a respectable distance behind him. Chief Ravage Bare-Hands and his wife, Valkyr Great-Sword, normally the two of them were close to the other’s side, nothing but love in the glances they sent at each other. But in this hall, in this setting, they had to be as foreign to the other as a winter without snow.

“He doesn’t get any less terrifying.” Hiccup murmured, he knew the man was kind and jovial, but he still feared being in a room alone with him. The twins came in next; the only thing distinguishing them from the other was their weapons tattooed on their cheeks, Talon Crossbow and Talon Longbow. They took their places beside their mother, the torch light making their light brown hair appear almost golden.

“It’s strange seeing them so solemn.” And it was, neither of them were ever seen without a smile on their faces, council meetings were a different matter entirely, they couldn’t afford to look too jovial. Scar entered not long after them, sparing her friends a barely perceptible nod as she made her way to her family – blood red Mohawk making her stand out though she’d rather be invisible.

“I want to hug her already and no one’s said anything yet.” Hiccup would usually smile at such a comment, knowing how much Scar would both love and hate it if Allison did hug her, but now wasn’t the time. The elders came in next; one held a Terrible Terror under his arm, the poor thing would have died if the old man hadn’t found it. Fishbone Cutlass reminded Hiccup of himself, the old man would have been named Hiccup if he’d been born on Berk (though Fishbone wasn’t any better) but here he’d been treated just as any other child had, he’d never known what it was like to be discriminated against by his peers – that is, if the stories were to be believed. Hiccup doubted the old man had never had any hostility directed at him because of his stature but it wasn’t wise to voice those thoughts. The old man stood near the Chief’s family, lightly tapping Scar’s shoulder with his cane as though by accident. It wasn’t, Scar viewed the old man as a grandfather (she’d never met hers which was surprisingly uncommon on Alderson’s Rock) and it was well known the man returned the sentiment.

“Thank Odin for Fishbone.” Hiccup grunted in reply, the old man always seemed to know how the other residents operated, and right now? That was exactly what Scar needed. The current General, Mordon Maceson entered the hall – Mordon was the Chief’s best-friend, had saved the man’s life at the cost of his hand – the hook glinting in the torch light – the man would serve as the General and as a Key Advisor – just as Valkyr would serve as the Lady of Dragon Domestics.

“I guess it’s a good thing two of the Chief’s loved ones serve as his enforcers.” He saw Allison nod out the corner of his eye, it was a valid comment and he relaxed further, knowing that the session wouldn’t be as long. The final council member entered the hall, blonde hair and kind eyes immediately revealing him. The Keeper of the Hearth, Slush Long-Sword, Allison’s father. The man took his seat and the Chief brought the hammer down on the stone table before him, officially starting the meeting.

“People of Alderson’s Rock, as you are aware a stranger has washed up on our shores. I gather you here to decide the course of action we should take. Enforcers, the discussion is now open to you.” The man bellowed; the three enforcers immediately standing – as was custom – the Keeper of the Hearth spoke first.

“This young man is an outsider, though he has yet to say any words himself, it is clear he comes from the very same land our dear clansman Hiccup hailed from.” Hiccup refused to meet any of the eyes that glanced at him.

“Aye, but that doesn’t mean he carries the same peaceful intentions, need I remind ye of the tales our brother has shared with us.” Clansman and brother were terms of endearment for tribe members, the fact they so freely used these terms to speak of him should settle his nerves, but it only made them worse when he considered the very real chance of the new arrival seeking to harm the people here.

“Mordon is right; regardless of our new guest’s intentions, our truce with the dragons may complicate any attempts to communicate with Berk. As a truce that has been in place for decades, I’m sure few of us would be willing to sever it merely to adhere to the whims of a people we have a less than decent impression of.” The murmurs that broke out at Valkyr’s words were predictable; she held an influence almost as large as the Chief’s.

“The Elder’s Council has come to a decision Sire.” The hall silenced at Fishbone’s voice, the elders were the most respected inhabitants of the island (not counting the Chief’s family), the people were expected to show them the proper respect – speaking when an elder wished to say their piece was seen as a sign of disrespect.

“Please, speak your mind Father.” Fishbone wasn’t related to the Chief, Father was an acknowledgement that the elder had experienced more than the Chief had – therefore a sign that the Chief still had much to learn when compared with the elders.

“We believe it to be unwise to make any form of decision while the outsider has yet to state his business here. As such, we ask that the discussion be held off until the young man awakes.” Scar gazed at the man in consideration, something that was made clear when she stood from her seat. Surprising Hiccup and Allison who knew their friend preferred to remain silent until called upon; the Chief clearly shared their surprise.

“Is there something you wish to add young warrior?” Scar took a breath before turning to face her Chief; she couldn’t view him as father during the proceedings.

“The outsider arrived with a note that identified Hiccup. While I agree that we should wait for the newcomer to wake before making a decision, I believe it would be best to have a clear idea of what to expect when that happens. I request permission to issue a council order.” The hall grew silent, not only had Scar provided an input worthy of a future Chief, but a council order could only be issued once per meeting. Traditionally, only the Chief could issue a council order, which meant that Scar had unknowingly challenged her eldest brother for the Chiefdom.

“Permission granted.” Scar stood straighter, right now she was focused on the task at hand, but Hiccup knew she’d be panicking about this later. Scar had told them time and time again that she was proud of Chop, Hiccup had lost count of the amount of times she’d claimed her brother to be the worthiest heir out of the four of them, he knew how guilty she’d feel once she realised that she’d not only challenged her brother for his birth-right, but her father had accepted it.

“As the only one of us who can provide us with a clear idea of the situation, I call Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to the table.” He caught her barely perceptible wince, she hated using people’s full names, but she was expected to in council meetings. The townsfolk next to him stood to allow him easy passage to the stairs; he approached the table, all too aware of the sweat rolling down his neck.

“What would you like to know?” He asked when he reached the table, subtly bracing his weight against the cold stone, the councilmen exchanged glances.

“Everything.” His throat felt as though he’d tried to drink liquid fire by the time the meeting adjourned. They had decided to wait for the outsider to say his piece before making a final decision; thankfully they wouldn’t be calling another meeting for that.

“Hey, Hiccup wait up!” He turned to see Scar hurrying towards him, slight tremors already spreading to her arms; he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to steady them though he doubted it did much.

“Sorry about earlier.” He chuckled softly, he didn’t mind that Scar had called on him, he expected one of them to ask for his opinion – he just didn’t think it would happen in the meeting itself. Allison walked over to them, looping an arm around Scar’s waist, oblivious to the red hue overtaking her face.

“Someone was feeling brave today.” She smiled as she lightly jostled the red-head; the girl in question was too busy trying not to look bothered by her closeness.

“She’s always brave; she just doesn’t like people, or talking.” Hiccup joked, making the blonde laugh and the red-head growl.

“See what I mean?” Allison was clutching her middle at this point, teasing Scar was a past-time they both enjoyed, Scar? Not so much.

“That’s it Haddock, you’re dead.” Hiccup started running, smiling when he heard the footsteps behind him. He knew Scar was faster than him, and that she knew at least ten different ways to kill him and make it look like an accident. He also knew Scar would never use any of them, she had been incredulous when she’d learned of his less than perfect childhood and had set out to fix it almost immediately, she’d never stop him from making jokes – even if some of them were at her expense. He laughed when he ran into a dead-end.

“Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” That tone would sound menacing if he didn’t know who it belonged to; he turned to face Scar, counting her amused smirk as a victory. The two of them walked back to his in silence, Allison already waiting by the door, Ravage and Dagger stood either side of her.

“I still can’t believe you named your dragon after your father.” Allison sighed as the three of them crowded round the fire pit.

“Technically I didn’t, he heard mom shout my father and since she happened to be looking at him he though she was talking to him. He then refused any other name I tried to give him.” Scar stated as she glared at her partner, the dragon merely rolling his good eye as continued to steal Toothless’ fish.

“Sure, if that’s what you tell yourself.” The girl smiled as her typhoomerang nuzzled against her neck.

“Oh so that’s how it’s going to be. Pray tell why you named a typhoomerang Dagger?” Allison gained an all too innocent smile as she ran a hand over aqua scales.

“Simple, as you can see he is quite small when compared to other typhommerangs his age, and it doesn’t look like he’ll get any bigger, and since a dagger is technically a small sword – well, small dragon, small sword.” Dagger just snorted, obviously smug that his partner had won another argument.

“Why do you always win these?” Scar sighed, though there was no heat in her words.

“Because you chose terrible things to argue about.” Allison and Hiccup hid their smiles at Scar’s incredulous shrieks.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Scar sighed as she leaned back against the wall; Hiccup smirked as he watched the realisation sink in.

“Whatever you say darling.” Hiccup laughed when Scar buried her face in her hands. They’d been sat there for a few hours before a knock was heard from the door, Hiccup opened it to see Mordon stood there, helmet clutched in his hand.

“The outsider is awake; he asked to speak with ye.” Hiccup didn’t know he was holding his breath until one of the girls nudged him. They walked to Fishbone’s house in silence, Mordon at the front, Scar at Hiccup’s side, Allison had to go home but they’d promised to tell her what happened when they got the chance.

“He has been warned to be mindful of what he says to you.” Mordon informed them as he opened the door, Fishbone’s house only had two rooms – the front one served as a med-station while the back room served as the old man’s home. The elder appeared and motioned for Scar and Mordon to enter the back room to give Hiccup and the outsider some privacy, though they’d still be able to hear what was discussed. Hiccup breathed out a short sight before turning to face the newcomer.

“Tuffnut?” The blonde was older but there was no mistaking who it was, the man immediately perked up at Hiccup’s voice, expression morphing from thinly veiled worry to the carefree one he always wore when they were kids.

“Hiccup? Thank Odin you’re alive.” Tuffnut exclaimed as he hugged him, Hiccup froze for a few seconds before returning it, the twin was genuinely happy he was alive. They separated after a few moments, Tuffnut’s smile melting back into the worried frown.

“Tuff, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” The man took a breath and glanced at the door leading to the back room, aware of the three listening to their conversation.

“It’s Astrid; they’re going to execute her in a few months.” Hiccup felt the air freeze in his lungs, she said she’d be okay, she promised she’d be okay.

“Who?” Because it couldn’t be Berk, he may not have many happy memories from his old home (seriously, he could easily count them on one hand) but he knew the people had never had any problems with Astrid. At least he didn’t think they had, he hadn’t been back since he left five years ago.

“Berk.” Hiccup stumbled, not noticing Scar’s arm around his shoulders, he should’ve stayed.

“What happened?” He rasped out, he had to know; he had to know what happened to her, he thought she would be fine.

“A few days after you disappeared, the dragons in the academy escaped their cages, the locking mechanisms were fried. At first everyone thought it was a dragon, then Astrid started acting strange.” Hiccup’s brow furrowed, he knew Astrid wouldn’t kill a dragon, not after that night – but he never thought she’d actually free the dragons in the academy.

“No one knew what it was at first, then Snotlout started being a dick, trying to get her to go out with him.” Hiccup winced, he knew all too well how that would’ve gone down, his cousin would’ve only become a bigger headache now that he was technically the heir.

“She said something about the only person she’d ever date leaving and, well, you get the idea. The others figured out she knew you’d left and that she’d been covering for you. I’m not sure how they found out she’d released the dragons but they had. Decided to lock her up until they knew what to do with her.” His voice grew solemn as he explained what happened, Hiccup breathed out a shaky breath as he leaned further against his friend.

“How long?” His voice was hollow; Tuffnut glanced at him in concern while Scar tightened her hold.

“Three years.” She’d been locked up for three years? Because of him? He felt tears leak silently from his eyes as he left the room. He didn’t know where he was going until he reached the same beach he’d landed on five years ago, back when he thought he was finally free, oh how wrong he’d been. He heard a pair of footsteps approaching him, not needing to turn around to know who they belonged to.

“I’m going back.” His voice was firm, he’d probably regret using that tone on one of the four heirs later, but right now? He didn’t care.

“You can’t. They’d kill you for treason, hell, they’d kill me and I’ve only been gone for a day.” Hiccup wrenched his eyes shut; they were warm from his tears.

“I never said anything about staying.” He bit back, forcing back tears when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“You’re not going alone.” Wait. He whirled round to face Scar, recognising the glint in crimson eyes, the glint that meant she had a plan – one crazier than anything he could come up with.

“Look, my dad won’t authorise a fleet to be sent to Berk, neither will Mordon. But, if we can find a small group of people to help then I might be able to convince him to let us go.” Hiccup stared at his friend in wonder; it was often easy to forget that she was a born strategist, even though she was the fourth heir.

“Obviously you and I’ll go, which means we best prep Toothless and Ravage.” Both of them ignored the confused glance Tuffnut directed at them.

“Cross and Long won’t want to be left out, so that’s Crash and Bash. Allison’ll tag along regardless of what anyone else says so we’ll have Dagger, plus your old friend over there so we’ll have to prep another dragon.” Hiccup nodded at his friend’s words, that would probably be the only people the Chief would allow to leave.

“Wait! Did you just say dragons?” Oh that’s right Hiccup thought as he turned to see Tuff’s expression, Berk was still at war with the dragons, he probably should’ve thought about that.

“Uh, yeah, the people here have been at peace with the dragons for decades. Well, most of them.” He added on remembering the gnarled scarring along Scar’s ribs.

“Cool.” Hiccup just blinked owlishly at him, well; at least they wouldn’t have to waste any time convincing him. The three of them hurried back to the town, Scar leading them through the streets; thankfully the only people awake at this hour were the guards and the few who worked late into the night. They didn’t stop until they reached the mountainside; there were three buildings constructed within the stone; the town hall, store house, and the Chief’s home. Scar pushed the oak door open, the three of them walked in, ignoring the twins roughhousing on the floor, and the dragons that seemed to watch their every move.

“Father.” Scar spoke as soon as the raven haired man entered the room the twins stopping their fight at their sister’s voice.

“Scar, what troubles you?” Hiccup watched as the man’s expression darkened as Scar explained what Tuffnut had told them. The Chief stood and turned to face the map on the wall, they were far enough from Berk that the island only appeared on the very edge. It was smaller than Alderson’s Rock, but that wasn’t surprising, Scar’s home was three times the size of most islands.

“I can’t send a fleet, not with the Dark Isles breathing down our necks.” The Dark Isles was how the residents of Alderson’s Rock referred to the chain of islands that separated them from their allies. Each one ruled by Chiefs who sought to bring an end to all dragons, though they rarely tried anything against their home, it wouldn’t be wise to send that many ships on the words of an outsider.

“I know; that’s why we have another plan.” The Chief turned to them, Hiccup internally smiled at his friend – back on Berk everything he’d ever said to his father had either never been listened to or ignored – he felt a minor spark of jealousy that Scar could so confidently speak to her father and have him actually listen to her, he shrugged the thought off, jealousy wouldn’t help Astrid.

“Myself, Hiccup, the outsider, Cross, Long, and Allison will free his girl. That way the people of Berk will think she merely escaped, even if they do suspect outside interference they won’t trace it back to us.” The Chief considered them, Hiccup felt sweat roll down his neck, after several tense seconds, the Chief nodded.

“Very well, Scar inform Allison of your plans. The six of ye should rest tonight and set out midday tomorrow, from what the map tells me you should arrive at Berk after dark. I shall arrange some supplies for you in the morning, but be warned; once you leave our borders there shall be nothing I can do for you.” The three of them nodded and left the building, waiting until they were a few feet from the steps before breathing in relief.

“I’d best go and tell Allison what’s going on, see you in the morning boys.” They watched her leave, Hiccup felt awkward when he remembered Tuffnut didn’t have a home there.

“Hey, uh, you can room with me if you want. I mean, they might set you up with your own place once everything’s said and done.” Hiccup breathed out a barely perceptible smile when Tuffnut nodded in thanks. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Tuffnut spoke.

“Hey Hiccup; I just wanted to say sorry, about how I treated you when we were kids.” Hiccup merely sighed; truthfully he’d never held any grudges against the others, not even Snotlout who was supposed to be his cousin, but that didn’t mean he was entirely comfortable with the idea of seeing any of them again.

“It’s fine Tuff.”

“No it’s not. We hurt you; called you useless, never let you do anything with us. Hel, we didn’t realise how good it was having you as the heir until the title passed to Snotlout. I didn’t even think the guy was that big of a dick until he started acting up, claiming he could get away with it cause he’d be the Chief eventually.” As much as he felt sorry for the others, Hiccup was glad he wasn’t going back to stay. He didn’t think he’d be able to cope with Snotlout calling the shots.

“Tuff, just drop it, we were kids. Kids do stupid things they’ll only regret later all the time, do I need to remind you of some of the stuff I did?” Tuffnut just shook his head.

“At least you never intentionally hurt someone.” Hiccup chose not to comment, deciding they’d just be arguing all night if he did. Toothless perked up when they walked in, growling when he saw who was behind him – Tuffnut pressed his back against the door as though that would protect him – Hiccup just sighed, Toothless could probably smell Berk, and neither of them had many happy memories associated with the island.

“Easy Toothless, he’s a friend.” The dragon calmed immediately, Tuffnut hesitantly moved away from the door.

“You can interact with him you know? He won’t hurt you.” Hiccup watched as the other man approached is dragon, watched as he hesitantly ran a hand along one of Toothless’ wings. He laughed internally at Tuffnut’s reaction to him purring.

“Why did you name a nightfury Toothless?” Hiccup groaned, Allison and Scar already teased him about that, he wouldn’t allow Tuff to as well.

“I am not having this discussion now.” Hiccup retorted as he pulled a bed roll from the crate next to the door, he placed it down next to the fire pit and headed up to his room, smiling when he heard Tuffnut talking to his dragon. Hopefully tomorrow would go well. They awoke to a set of heavy thuds from the door, Hiccup opened it to see a sky blue gronckle moments away from ramming it again.

“Crash, stop.” The gronckle stopped and Hiccup gazed out to see Talon Crossbow leaning against the lone tree a few feet from his house.

“Hey Crossbow.” Hiccup called in greeting, watching as the brunet grinned at his voice, he was likely looking forward to later.

“Hiccup, my man.” The third heir laughed, if the rumours were to be believed; Crossbow, Longbow, and Scar were meant to be triplets – but the boys were born early and Scar came a few days later.

“Toothless! Tuffnut! Time to go.” He shouted into the house, his partner bounding out eagerly while Tuffnut lagged behind blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“I thought we were leaving later.” Hiccup laughed at Tuffnut’s tone, Crossbow’s laughter roaring behind him.

“Aye that we are, but we need to get you a dragon first.” Hiccup smiled at Tuffnut’s obvious excitement.

“Come on, my twin’s already waiting for us at the under-cavern. The girls’ll meet up with us later.” The under-cavern housed the domesticated dragons who were waiting to be partnered with one of the island’s human residents – the dragons having already been trained. The entrance to the cavern was at the back of the academy, where new riders learned how to care for, and ride dragons with the two owned by the teacher – a sandbuster named Cratox for those learning at night, and a red scaled slitherwing named Slitheros in the day. The walk was relatively quick, the three of them ducking under the half-raised gate at the back. The dragons could leave the cavern at any time; the gate only existed to keep the younger children from getting hurt, either from the uneven ground or the dragons themselves.

“This is so awesome.” Hiccup had to agree with him. Once you got through the cramped tunnel and into the gaping chasm it was like entering another world. Wooden beams protruded from the walls, forming a skeletal network of passage ways, each one fixed to the bottom of one of the small caves where dragons could be seen – mothers caring for their young, dragons of different species huddling for warmth, people walking around caring for them. The gaping space was well lit by the iron braziers fixed to the floor and hanging from heavy iron chains fitted to the ceiling. Dragons and islanders walked along the cavern floor, visiting riders being carried over the underground stream in the centre, a scauldron head breaking through the surface briefly seeing what was going on before settling beneath the stream.

“Berk has nothing on this place.” Hiccup laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm, Crossbow did too it his smirk was anything to go by. Hiccup saw out the corner of his eye how people stopped and raised their fists to their hearts briefly as they walked passed; he knew it was because Crossbow was with them, here the people showed vast amounts of respect to their Chief and heirs, something that had been foreign on Berk.

“Be careful friend, they may be domesticated, but they’re still dragons.” Hiccup watched as Tuffnut forced himself to relax before carrying on, stopping only when they reached the stream.

“So, how do we get across?” Hiccup watched as Crash carried his partner over the water, shaking his head at Toothless when he felt the dragon nudge his side, it would be best for them to stay this side in case Tuff needed help. An inquisitive growl sounded next to him, both men turning to see a zippleback staring at Tuffnut, Hiccup could see the recognition in his (their?) eyes – this was the dragon from the arena.

“Hi there, I come in peace.” Hiccup would’ve normally found Tuffnut’s squeaked reply hilarious, if not for the very real possibility the dragon wanted revenge, Hiccup watched with bated breath as the dragon lifted his friend onto its back before flying over the stream.

“Looks like all’s forgiven. Come on bud.” The two of them travelled over, Hiccup watched as Tuffnut fed his new friend (friends?), the calmness of the other man wasn’t something Hiccup was used to.

“So what are you going to name them?” He watched Tuffnut consider it while Crossbow rubbed some kind of oil on Crash’s scales.

“Barf and Belch.” Okay, still the same Tuffnut, Hiccup glanced at Crossbow who was currently trying not to fall over.

“Not the worst name I’ve heard.” Crossbow laughed, Hiccup just shook his head, deciding to let Scar deal with her brother. The three of them re-mounted their dragons and flew towards the daylight seeping in through the mouth of the cavern, being careful not to trip the mechanism that would lower the gate. The dragons weren’t caged in there; the gate was merely a way to protect them if the island was attacked. The three took the long way to the lower beach, deciding it would be best to let Tuffnut get used to flying. The others were waiting for them on the sand, Scar fitting armoured plates over Ravage’s scars – none of them wanted to start a fight but it was a good idea to protect Ravage’s weak spots, she’d just finished strapping the eye cover on his head when she noticed them.

“Hey boys, I see you got him his dragon.” Scar laughed when Crossbow almost tripped getting out of his saddle, an aqua scaled typhoomerang staring over her shoulder.

“Dagger.” Allison called, the dragon immediately prowling towards his partner, the girl secured his saddle and turned to Scar.

“Your sword.” She tossed the weapon over to her, Hiccup would’ve been worried if it was anyone else but he knew Scar could catch a sword no problem – he was proven right when she confidently plucked the hilt out of the air and slotted it into the sheath on her back.

“Show off.” Longbow grunted as he tossed his brother his weapon, only for Crossbow to drop it, Hiccup laughed as the man walked over to the lavender gronckle.

“Come on Bash.” The dragon yawned as it stood up, Longbow quickly climbing onto his back before he could go back to sleep.

“Time to go.” Scar stated as she mounted her dragon, the others following her example. They set off at a slow pace; they wanted the night to start before they reached Berk. Night had long since fallen by the time they arrived at Berk, even from a distance the island looked just as dismal as Hiccup remembered it.

“I never thought I’d come back here.” Toothless’ answering growl was just as melancholic; he heard wings flapping as Scar drew up next to him.

“We don’t have to stay for long; we’ll just grab your girl and get out.” Her helmet gave her voice a metallic hint, making her sound slightly more intimidating than usual. They hid their dragons in the woods near the village.

“Everyone hoods up.” Scar whispered as they approached the village, Tuffnut in front with Hiccup and Scar behind him, Crossbow and Longbow brought up the rear, leaving Allison in the middle. They’d just breached the clearing when they saw two figures approaching them, Hiccup tried to ignore the rising anxiety.

“Tuffnut? Is that you?” Hiccup heard Scar draw her sword and silently motioned for her to wait.

“Fishlegs, sis, I brought help.” Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief while Scar sheathed her sword, they were trying to get Astrid out as well.

“Oh, hi, who are you guys?” Hiccup and the others straightened, allowing their hoods to fall, he and Scar removed their helmets – he sighed when he heard the two gasp.

“Hiccup? You’re alive.” He smiled when Fishlegs bundled him into a bear hug, laughed silently when he felt Ruffnut punch his shoulder.

“Hey guys.” He heard Scar clear her throat and knew the longer they stayed in the open the more jittery she’d get.

“Guy’s this is Allison Scythe.” The girl in question smiled sweetly at them, Hiccup smiled at the realisation that his childhood friends didn’t know how ruthless she could be.

“And they are, Talon Longbow, Talon Crossbow, and Scar Great-Sword II – second, third, and fourth heirs of Alderson’s Rock.” The three in question nodding sharply to the Berkians in front of them.

“What happened to the first one?” Ruffnut asked, Hiccup just shook his head.

“Now’s not the time, all you need to know is that he’s alive.” Fishlegs and Ruffnut nodded, Hiccup knew that it was time.

“Right Ruff, Tuff, I need you two to make a distraction, keep the people away from the jail. Fishlegs lead us there. Scar, come with me. Allison, Cross, Long stay here, you need to get our rides ready to move as soon as possible.” It was probably best that he didn’t mention they were using dragons yet, Scar nodded in approval.

“Got it, come on.” Fishlegs led the two of them down a shadowy path, not seeming to mind that Scar chose to walk with her sword out. They ducked round a corner when a guard walked past, the three of them holding their breaths until he was out of hearing range. They carried on walking until they reached the structure, Fishlegs motioning for the two of them to stay hidden while he checked the cells. He returned a few moments later.

“Just told the guard I caught the twins doing something, he’s going to check it out now.” They watched the man leave, the three of them headed over to the building before ducking through the doorway.

“Fishlegs stay there; warn us if anyone shows up.” Hiccup heard Scar order as he moved along the wall, he peered into each cell, not sure whether to feel worried or relieved every time he passed an empty one. His heart was beating heavily in his chest when he got to the last one, worry replaced with guilt at the state of the lone occupant.

“Found her.” He called softly, Scar hurried over to him and slotted the tip of her sword in the lock, he watched her adjust it a few times before the lock clicked open – he seriously wanted to know how she did that.

“Astrid.” He called as he hurried over too her, glaring when Scar pushed him out of the way, he watched as she placed her ear above Astrid’s heart.

“She’s alive, but we need to get her out of here, now.” Hiccup watched Scar lift her up as they hurried out of the cell, Fishlegs quickly grabbing her as they ran through the door. They didn’t stop running until they reached the woodland, the other three perking up as soon as they got there.

“Where’s the twins?” Fishlegs asked as soon as he caught his breath, Scar didn’t answer until she’d mounted her dragon.

“I don’t know.” She went to fly off but halted at his voice.

“You can’t just leave us here, they’ll find out we helped then,” He trailed off with a sigh, Hiccup watched Scar silently, he knew Scar wouldn’t leave but Fishlegs needed to hear it from herself.

“I’m not heartless, we won’t be leaving without your friends, but I need to be sure there won’t be any snags from this point forward.” Hiccup watched Fishlegs’ expression turn apologetic as the girl took off; the twins came barrelling into the woods just as she returned.

“We need to go now!” Tuffnut yelled as they mounted the zippleback, Fishlegs climbing onto the back of Longbow’s Gronckle, Hiccup spared one more glance at Astrid – who had been placed on Crossbow’s dragon – before getting on Toothless and leading the flight home. Scar staying at the back.

“I hope you realise you won’t be able to go back.” Scar yelled at the duo who’d just joined them, Hiccup felt the guilt bubbling again, if he’d have just stayed then none of this would’ve happened.

“Stop blaming yourself Hiccup, I can hear your thoughts from back here.” Hiccup flushed while the others laughed.


End file.
